1000 Lifetimes
by SaintlyZombieKiller
Summary: Before his death, the half-breed Kai promised his love Mika that he would search for her through a 1000 worlds and a 1000 lifetimes. She promised to wait for him in every single one. The 1000 lifetimes are now drawing to a close. {XOver between Xiaolin Showdown and 47 Ronin. Contains some Spoiler for 47 Ronin. Oneshot)


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Xiaolin Shadow or 47 Ronin._

**1000 lifetimes**

1000 worlds and 1000 lifetimes.

It hardly seemed fair. After everything they had been through, all the hardships and death. Now they would have to wait a 1000 lifetimes before being reunited.

_Then again, _She thought. _It wouldn't be so bad._

After all she had lost her father, her friends and loyal servants, almost married the psychotic Lord Kira and almost died at the hands of the witch.

1000 lifetimes didn't seem so bad.

And she was determined to wait through each one for her love.

* * *

Kimiko Tohomiko should have felt disgusted by the teen in front of her. Instead she felt only pity.

And outcast amongst his peers, belittled, scoffed at and unable to prove his worth. He was simply looking for a place to belong and for someone to love. Kimiko couldn't help but feel a little deja vu about the whole situation.

Kimiko also pitied him greatly and out of that pity, love.

That was what had frightened her the most. She actually had feelings of love for him. _Him_ of all people. The dragon of fire decided not to act on her feelings. She felt it would have been out of her character to do so. Instead she mocked and insulted him. She wanted to fit in with the others. Wanted to belong as much as he did. Was that such a crime?

Why did she feel so bad about it afterwards?

It was a few months after she had settled into temple life, when the dreams began. Dreams of Samurais, Shoguns, Lords and Witches. Dreams of losing her father, her friends and finally the one she loved most in the whole world. Dreams of an epic battle between him and the witch in dragon form. Of endless sorrow watching him commit Seppuku.

Kimiko woke up most nights sobbing in the dark. Her friends noticed her tear-stained face in the morning. Clay was the only one who didn't ask out of some sort of brotherly love. Kimiko silently thanked him for it. If only Raimundo and Omi had the same thought.

Kimiko tried to date. She tried to fall in love with other boys. She tried and failed. A little voice in the back of her head cried in shame. It told her that no man's touch would be equal to that of Kai's. Over time Kimiko began to believe the voice.

She had never met Kai. Didn't even know a man by that name. Yet the voice repeated the name and whenever Kimiko heard it, butterflies danced in her stomach.

But who was Kai?

An internet search yielded thousands of different men. None satisfied the voice and it continued to weep. Eventually the dreams became more vivid. Kimiko could now see faces more clearly. Each night she searched for the man named Kai. Her search finally paid off.

Late one night, an internet search struck gold. A single lone entry on Wikipedia described the life of a half-breed named Kai.

Son to an English seaman and a Japanese peasant girl, Kai was abandoned by his mother in the Tengu forest. He was raised by those demons before fleeing. He was finally taken in by the Lord of Ako; Lord Naganori Asano. The entry continued on to explain that Kai helped defeat the rival Lord Kira and his witch, avenged the death of his Lord and saved the life of his Lord's daughter Mika Asano.

To Kimiko it was starting to make sense. Now all she had to do was find Kai.

There had been too many dates, too many boys and yet the voice, who Kimiko called Mika, continued to weep. It seemed none of them possessed the spirit of Mika's beloved.

During a Showdown Kimiko found the one she was looking for. Mika cried out in joy at the sight of him and Kimiko understood once more.

She understood why she pitied him. She understood why she fell in love with him. He had been right under her nose the whole time. This made her both relieved and worried. There were still many people who would disapprove. Kimiko was unsure whether or not he knew about Mika and Kai. Kimiko also wondered whether her feelings for him was her own or simply the product of her past life.

Mika told her not to worry. The Lady of Ako was sure that everything would work out in the end. They had suffered so much. Their reward was close at hand.

* * *

The Xiaolin Dragons had been invited to the Tohomiko house for a celebration. Althrough a Shen-Gong-Wu alert would ruin everything, Master Fung allowed them to go. Dojo was also allowed to attend.

The boys had been given a grand tour and now, later in the evening, they were all seated in a large dining room. Kimiko's father watched his daughter closely.

"You know my little miko," He began. "Your mother wanted to call you Mika."

At the sound of that named, Kimiko froze. The boys seemed confused. Even Dojo had stopped eating in confusion. Kimiko forced a smile and looked at her father. "What brought this on Papa?" She asked.

Her father's attention turned to the wood grain on the table. "Your mother strongly believed in reincarnation. When she was pregnant with you, she often told me you were the reincarnation of Lady Mika Asano of Ako."

Kimiko swallowed the lump in her throat. "Did you believe her?" Kimiko didn't know whether she wanted to cry because of the memory of her lost mother, or at the memory of her past life.

"I always thought she read the 47 Ronin too much." Her father admitted.

"47 Ronin?" Clay began. Kimiko's father looked at the boys in turned.

"You've never heard the story?" He inquried. Dojo scratched his chin.

"No sir." Raimundo replied.

"Sounds kind of familiar." Dojo muttered. Kimiko's father leapt to his feet.

"Then I shall tell it to you!" The Dragons were treated to a full narrative pf the story, complete with wild actions. Kimiko's father became the numerous characters in his performance. The boys and Dojo were enjoying every minute of it.

As the story wore on, it no longer became wild actions and words for Kimiko. As she stared at the dining table, the story became her dreams. It became all too real for her. When her father came the final act; the mass suicide of the Ronins, Kimiko burst into a flood of tears. Everyone stopped and stared at her. Kimiko bolted from the room, dashed upstairs and locked herself in her room.

The rest of the story was told with less vigour before the males retreated to their beds.

Later that night Omi stood outside Kimiko's bedroom and knocked the door. "Kimiko?" He called. There came no answer. Omi tried the door to find it locked.

"Kimiko. You can talk to us about the thing that it troubling you. We are your friends. We can help."

There was still no reply. Omi sighed.

"You will always be my friend Kimiko. I will do my best to help in anyway." The little Monk retreated back to his bedroom. The night was still once more.

The following morning Kimiko walked to her father's study and gently knocked the door. "Little miko?" Her father smiled as he opened the door. "Are you all right?"

"Papa. What was the promise that Kai made to Lady Mika?" Kimiko asked. Her father studied her closely. Something was very wrong with his daughter.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Papa please!" Kimiko begged. Her father hated to see her in so much distress. He searched his memory for the answer.

"Kai promised to search through 1000 worlds and 1000 lifetimes for Mika. She promised to wait for him in every single one." He answered. Kimiko slowly nodded her head. "Kimiko? What is this all about?" He pressed. Kimiko offered a small smile.

"I think mom was right." With that Kimiko left to find Dojo.

The little dragon looked at the letter in his hand then back at Kimiko. "You want me to ride out to his house and deliver this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Dojo, it's important." Kimiko stressed. Dojo looked back at the seal letter. There was something odd about the whole thing. Kimiko felt a swell of panic in her chest before Dojo nodded his head.

"All right." He began to slither towards the front door. "But just so you know I charge extra for post service." He teased over his shoulder. Kimiko chuckled to herself.

"Thank you Dojo." She watched the dragon turned to his true form and fly off into the sky. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Later that night Kimiko had crept out of her house and made her way to Shinjuku Gyoen. She stood on a large bridge overlooking the lake. The night was cold and she shivered. Kimiko hoped it wouldn't have to wait long.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention and Kimiko turned round. She felt her heart flutter when her eyes landed on him. He looked at though he hadn't slept in days. "This is stupid. What's this all about Kimiko?"

Kimiko tried to get her voice box to work. But when she opened her mouth, Mika was the one who spoke. "Kai? Don't you remember me?"

He blinked twice in confusion. Kimiko began to panic. What if he wasn't Kai? Before she could turn and run away, He opened his mouth to reply. "Mika?" He took a step forward. "Is that really you?"

"Yes!" Kimiko began to cry. She held out her hand for him. No sooner had their hands touch, there was a spark. Fireworks had gone off behind Kimiko's eyes and she winced in pain. He fell to the floor and cried out. "No. What's wrong?" Kimiko knelt next to him. "Jack! Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack Spicer felt like his head was going to explode. All his dreams, all his visions were coming back. They were all starting to make sense. Jack blinked away the pain and looked at his Mik- Jack mentally shook his head. Not Mika although that had been her name long ago. Kimiko understood and smiled so gently at him.

Of all the worlds they had traveled, of all the lives they had lived through, the connection between them was strongest here.

They had been called many names but the love of Kai and Mika had broke through death and reunited them once more.


End file.
